Gone With The Sin
by azrael valentine
Summary: Well in this story bella doesn't get saved from james bite from edward. She gets turned and runs away. This is her story on her own and edwards chase to find her. R
1. Preface

**I can't go on like this **

**I don't know who I am anymore**

**Everything happened so fast.**

**It's what I wanted but, I'm not happy.**

**He got to me first.**

**Edward would be crushed **

**But I have to figure this out**

**On my own.**

**I'll be back for him**

**We do have a lifetime ahead **

**But at this moment I have to do this**

**Before someone i love gets hurt.**

**This is my new life**

**Edward and I are finally equal **

**I am a vampire; by force and hate**

**But I'm not the same Bella anymore.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The memory of that day still lingers in my memory. His eyes still haunt me. That memory sends cold chills through my body. As I gaze off into the sky I can't help but think of what mwhight be happening at the moment. Edward must be looking for me. He doesn't know what has become of me. He probably thinks I am dead. Oh damn that James for doing this to me. I know it's what I wanted, But not like this. He turned me out of spite. I still remember his words.**

**"_You like hanging with my kind so much don't ya pretty. Well now you'll be one"_**

**Then he just laughed. Just looked at me with dark eyes filled with hunger and bloodlust. I knew the moment I looked into those eyes that I was in true danger. It was stupid of me to come here alone. I had to come though. I thought he had my mother. Oh how he tricked me that Bastard. **

**I don't even know how I survived and escaped. I had no choice I couldn't risk my mother finding me, I couldn't face Edward like this. Oh I could only imagine the look In his eyes if he knew. I've been walking for days. I have been fighting this new found hunger that has been pulsating through my body. It's like my hollow veins are pounding at my skin asking to be filled. I can't stand this. I've been trying to keep it away and focus my mind on my intentions but it's getting worst. **

**Soon after I walked through a park I stumbled upon a bunny. It looked at me with sorry eyes and an innocent twinkle. The beast in me took over and grabbed the hare by it's neck. My newly formed sharp teeth bit into it's furry neck and began to take in it's life. The blood began to fill my anxious veins and my body exploded into trinkets of excitement. I felt revived. The bunny's life began to fill into me and provide me with the strength I needed. By the time I noticed what I was doing the poor creature was drained in my arms. I felt a bit of sadness, had I really just done that?**

**I forced myself to keep going. I was stronger and needed to get out of Jacksonville before Edward found me. I knew I was close to a train station. There I could wash up get cash and get out of here. Thank goodness I have my own bank account. This new hearing can be very unnerving, but if I just heard right people are coming close. Their voices drowned out by their hearts beating and pumping blood. Oh no. I need to leave before that monster comes back and takes a hold on my sanity.**

****

****

**_So whatcha think????!??!??? _**

**_Please review_**

**_I will update if i see some reviews... If not well yeah no more chapters. _**

**_:p _  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**I ran so fast I could feel time slow. In a matter of what felt like seconds I made it to the train station. I had about an hour before the sun came up. I don't know where I'm going but once I'm out of here I can take a plane. Maybe I'll go to Alaska. **

**As I entered the train station I got some weird looks thrown my way. I kept my head down and went straight to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw why I got such horror struck looks. I had more blood on my face than I expected . I washed myself off and went back out. I went back out and found the closest atm. I quickly took out my money and bought a ticket. I should have enough to buy a plane ticket afterwards. Apparently I'm going to New York. Yes this is going to take all day. We get there by night. Unfortunately there's a bus transfer. I hope this works. **

**I sat down and memories continued to flow back. **

**"_Oh your so pretty no wonder Edward is so fond of you. Too bad I took you in first."_**

**James breathe still lingers around me as I remember how he was on top of me holding me down as he attacked. Oh why was I condemned to such a fate. **

**The loud announcement of the train bording startled me as I realized It was my train. I stood up and felt as if my nose was punched with the most delightful smell. I looked around to notice it was the people surrounding me I smelled. I can't do this I can't stay around them. I might kill one of these innocent people. I left my train ticket on the seat as I ran out of the train station. My only option at this point is to run all the way to New York. From There I can figure out a new strategy. I can do this.**

**As I prepared myself to leave a deer came out of the woods nearby. I looked at it suddenly ravenous. I ran so fast the deer itself was surprised. I attacked and began to feed. I drank and drank. I soon realized what I was doing and stopped. I was horrified that once again I was acting like such a wild beast. I soon noticed the deer was still breathing and felt a bit better. I needed to get out of here. I'm way too dangerous and tempted. I started to run. I had an hour to get far and into some shelter. Oh how condemned am I to be going through this all. Soon everything around me was still as I was going so fast. I loved this feeling. It's like flying or better. I feel alive like this. Oh how delusional I seem to be. I will never be alive again. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a random spur of the moment i decided to update.

So yeah. Please review my story. :)

3

Ch.3 is on it's way.

The more reviews the faster it comes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**I ran and ran. Crossing states in a mere matter of minutes. I soon saw that the sun was beginning to emerge. I stopped in one of the states. I quickly glanced around trying to figure out where I am. I think I can see a sign far away. I walked towards it and saw I had ended up in Minnesota somehow. It looked pretty cloudy and to my luck there was not much sun that day. I decided to stay in the woods I found until sundown. As I wondered memories kept filling me. I couldn't shake them. **

**"_Scream for me. Maybe I'll let you live. No scream for him, come on this isn't as fun."_**

**My head started whirling at the thought of him near me. I got so made suddenly their was a tree trunk next to me and sawdust falling all around. I couldn't believe I had done that. I had to really buckle down and learn some self control. What would Edward think. I always knew I'd be one of them, but not like this. It should've been him to change me. Edward was suppose to help me. Now I have to deal with my mistakes and learn on my own. I decided to chase James and now I must suffer the consequences. As much as I love Edward I don't want him to deal with this. I'm a monster now and I want to be good like him. I know I can survive.**

**As the night started falling, I could sense I was getting weaker. All that running made me want to feed. I went deeper into the forest hoping to save myself from the monster inside me. I don't want to be a killer.**

_soo yeahhh i updated lol be happy all of you :)_

_It's short i know but thats what came to my wee lil brain :p_

_Reviews would be highly appreciated :):)_

_Update should come soon to this and others but darlings i work and have school _

_Hope you all likey. _**  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I willed myself to keep walking as my senses started taking over. Miles away I could smell the prey I restrained myself from. I kept going hoping I could find something to quench this gnawing monster. As I ran I noticed how dark and still it was. Night had only just fallen, but something shifted making it all feel odd. As I looked for what had caused this disturbance I caught a unfamiliar scent in the air. Whatever it was, it was extremely fast. From what I knew it could only be one of two things. Either one heck of an animal or a vampire.**

**As I stood waiting for the creature to approach me. I heard a loud noise as if a tree had exploded. Whatever it was, it was angry. Finally I sensed the creature near and slow down. I looked around wondering where it was coming through. Then I heard a voice. **

**"You bitch."**

**I turned startled. **

**"You think you can run from all of this. Thanks to you he's dead."**

**I froze. How did she find me.**

**"Now its your turn."**

**I quickly reacted as she came to attack and grabbed her. Quickly I pinned her to the ground.**

**"How did you find me and what do you mean he's dead?" I yelled as she struggled under my grip. She looked to be amazed by my strength as was I. **

**"He's dead, your stupid boyfriend killed him. All because of you."**

**"Oh yes blame it on me because the stupid son of a fucking bitch didn't stalk and threaten me and then FUCKING bit me and turned me into a GOD DAMN vampire. OH yeah it's all my fucking fault Edward killed him. I hope he fucking ripped him apart slowly and made that fucking bastard suffer."**

**At that point I was boiling hot with anger. I squeezed her throat tighter. She tried to hit me and I could see her anger rising. I quickly attacked. My predator instincts took over and I started striking her throat as to rip her apart. I knew I had to kill her. Victoria wasn't going to get away with this.**

**Bonus POV…**

_**How could I let this happen. I could've helped her. I should've saved her. That bastard ruined it all. He took her away from me. Somehow she fled. I don't know why but she's gone. I will always love her no matter what. I must find her before it's all too late. **_

_**"Edward?"**_

_**"What Alice."**_

_**"I found her."**_

_**"Where is she? TELL ME NOW!"**_

_**"Calm down okay. She's in Minnesota. We'll have to hurry she's not planning on staying."**_

_**Alice is the only one supporting me. Together me and her will find her. I need to bring Bella home where she'll be safe. **_

_**"OH NO!"**_

_**I looked over at Alice, she just had a vision.**_

_**"What is it! WHAT HAPPENED"**_

_**"Oh no Edward we have to hurry."**_

_**"What's wrong!"**_

_**"That vampire, Victoria she found Bella."**_

_**With those words I was gone running. I could feel her behind me calling my name. I just kept running as fast as I could. I'm not going to let anything happen to Bella I can't.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Sorry i haven't updated in forever i've been working :p So yeah i hope ya like this chapter. Umm i'll try and get more up soon im not that busy this week :) So yeah leave me reviews and let me know how ya love it :):) **_


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N, **

**OKieesss so heres the exciting chapter 5 lmao.**

**Ummmm i wanna thank all the people that reviewed the story :):)**

**Reviews make me happy hehe.**

**umm yeahh so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter please leave a review and tell me what ya think :)**

****

_**Chapter 5**_

**I could feel Victoria struggling under me and I attacked. Her screams filled the air but I wasn't going to stop until she was dead. All the anger I kept inside was suddenly unleashed tonight. Just her prescence reminding me why I was so far from my Edward unleashed my fury. I clawed at the stupid bitch ripping her to shreds. I soon remember something Edward once said about destroying vampires. I kept on attacking until I felt her literally rip apart under me. **

**She somehow escaped from under me and tried to attack. I quickly countered and smacked her. She glared at me, her gaze piercing into me. I looked at her, I could see the hatred in her eyes. Suddenly she was right next to me she lifted me up and threw me up against a nearby tree. The tree shook and some branches shattered around me. Without warning she was back at my side laughing, grabbing me she threw me towards another tree. Realizing what was happening midair I grabbed on to a branch and swung myself back around towards her. She looked surprised at my counter. As I landed she just looked at me. **

_**"Do you think your special. You can never beat me. Your going to die today sweetie."**_

**I looked at her crimson eyes and the hate in me rose up.**

_**"Don't fucking call me sweetie."**_

**I launched myself towards her grabbing her bright hair and kneeing her in the head. I kept on striking at her letting my anger seep through and take over. Many times she tried to counter my attacks but I was too strong. My hatred had focused my mind keeping me on target. I grabbed her a flung her at a tree. Before she could recover I grabbed her again and swung her around hammering her down to the ground. She let out a screeching yell and I snapped off her arm. I continued trying to tear her entire body apart. She kept screaming. She hit me a few times but it didn't faze me. She kept yelling at me.**

_**"I wish James would've killed your stupid boyfriend and you too as a matter of fact. You're a worthless excuse for a vampire just like the rest of the cullens."**_

_**That little comment just happen to hit my nerves. I grabbed her head and in one swift movement I snapped it from her body. I gathered all her pieces and set her on fire. The smell of burning rotted flesh filled the air. The smell hit my nose and through me off a bit. I stayed staring making sure the worthless bitch was dead. I still don't understand how she found me so quickly. If she found me so easily that means Edward, if he's looking for me, could easily find me. Knowing Alice and her visions they probably are on there way. **_

_**I needed to leave this place. I didn't want to stay. I don't know where to go. I think I should head north towards Canada. It might be safe there. I have to grow stronger before I face Edward. I put myself in this horrid situation and I will find a way through it alone. I have to act fast before anyone else finds me again. I'm not ready yet to face anyone. Oh how I must be hurting everyone. Poor Charlie and Renee. I wonder where they think I am. I have to get stronger. I want them to think I'm okay. I have to see them. No, I can't I'm a monster now. What if I slip up and kill Charlie or Renee. No I can't ever see them again. They need to think I'm dead. I can hide far away until they pass on. Oh this is killing me and I'm already dead. I just wanted to make my parents happy before I left them. Even if I was ever turned by Edward it would've been after being able to see Charlie and Renee. Charlie must hate me. I ran off and was so mean to him. I have to try and forget. Wait, what was that smell. Suddenly the hunger I had subsided inside myself awoke. I was deep in the mountains surrounded by all sorts of creatures. A wild looking grizzly bear came towards me. My hunger took over and again I was a predator. I crouched growling at my prey. The bear growled make. Soon enough I leapt towards it. The bear tried to dodge my attack but I was too fast. I quickly grabbed it and slammed it on the ground. The bear let out an agonizing yelp as I grabbed it's tender brown fur and slammed him again. It stay on the ground motionless. I went over to it and sunk my fangs in. I drank and drank quenching my thirst and subsiding my hunger. I felt replenished and made sure to drink enough to keep me going for days. **_

_**As I looked up I noticed the sun was rising over the horizon. It started hitting my skin making it glitter like a diamond. I looked at myself still in disbelief to what I have become. Seeing my skin glitter like so reminded me of my Edward. As soon as he crossed my mind I started to run. I tried to keep my mind as far from Edward as possible scared to loose control and just run back and find him. I can't let that happen. I might end up harming him and his family even worse I could expose his secret, no wait our secret. I must keep going.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Post A.N**_

_**Umm yeah sooo yeah review and stuff. **_

_**Send me love notes lmao idk. **_

_**UMmm yeah a special lil thankies and love to**_

_**whenindoubtread **_

_**xedwardxxloverx**_

_**LexyCullen4Eternity **_

_**HEHE those are my like constant readers and i appreciate you guys for always leaving a review :):)**_

_**Well yeah idk when the next chapter will be up but if i get more then 10 reviews i'll update wayyyy faster. ;) **_


	7. Chapter 6

A.N./

**Okiess soo heres the next chappy guyss :):)**

**Umm i hope ya like it cause i dont even know how i came up with it lmao.**

**Edwards POV wasn't written by me BTW. It was by my friend. **

**Um Yeahh even though i didn't get 10 reviews like i asked . **

**I'm still posting it in hopes that i can get more lol.**

**Umm thanks again to...**

LexyCullen4Eternity

xedwardxxloverx

Whenindoubtread

lisadianemill

TiffaPure

TopazTears1527

sarenelsoria

BriAnna

**Yeah they left me some nice reviews :):):)**

**Well yeah read and review it lovers. **

** 333 **

_**Chapter 6**_

**Edwards POV**

**I can't stop now. Bella needs me. The wind slamming into me wouldn't stop me even for a second. Its resistance means nothing to me. I can't **

**believe I couldn't find her fast enough, couldn't...save...her from him. But that beast has paid in blood for what he has done to my Bella.**

**His blood still moist beneath my fingernails. His blood still wet on my tongue. James will never hurt her again.**

**"EDWARD!!!!!" Alice called. But I couldn't stop now. Minnesota, Bella was in Minnesota. How? I do not know. But it doesn't matter she was in Minnesota**

**and I couldn't stop running until she was back in my arms.**

**"EDWARD PLEASE STOP!!!!"**

** please Edward I'm too hungry to run anymore her voice echoed across my **

**thoughts.**

**I suddenly felt the hollow fire screaming through my vacant arteries and veins and plunging into my motionless hurt.**

**"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH"**

**The ground rushed up into me with so much force, I spiraled into forest, tumbling for a quarter mile before slamming into a boulder.**

**"Edward." Alice screamed.**

**"Bel...Bella" I was too hungry to move, but I crawled north. I had to find Bella. Before Alice caught up 2 me, I heard a bear snore in the **

**distance. The next second the warm blood flowing freely from the bears still beating heart filled my veins and slowly brought me back to life **

**and my senses.**

**As soon as I had my fill I looked up into Alice's hollow black eyes and moved aside whipping the trickling blood from my lip.**

**"Drink, you'll need it." She nodded once and lowered her head to feed from the colossal beast. Its snores softly dying away along with the **

**creature itself.**

**Before I knew it we were in the thick forests of Minnesota and her scent was in the air. I followed it blindly with Alice at my heels.**

**"Wait" I whispered to my sister. There's something up ahead.**

**It was a clearing. We walked in from behind the trees and my knees sank deep into the earth. My eyes filled with tears**

**"No" I whispered I couldn't breath. The scene was intense. The trees **

**around the clearing were in ruin and the ground up turned. In the very **

**center was a blazing fire. Bella's fragrance was everywhere. I couldn't bare it any longer.**

**"Oh my god" Alice whispered from behind me.**

**"Bella" I cried pounding the warm earth underneath me. **

**"She's...she's..." I didn't want to say it. But Alice saw her in that other vampire's hands, the one with James and Laurent. The woman I**

**think he called her Victoria.**

**"She's not alive" Alice said.**

**"Bella" I clutched my chest in agony.**

**"She's still out there Edward" Alice said softly to me.**

**"What?"**

**"Edward. Bella killed Victoria."**

**"What? How?" I was completely breathless**

**"I think...James turned her" Alice's voice shook under the realization. I don't know how I didn't realize this before. Of course it's true, it answers everything. She was turned. **

**Then my world plummeted into complete blackness.**

** Bella **

_**Bella's POV**_

_**I ran up north hoping that if I kept myself indecisive they won't find me. Why the fuck is all of this happening. I need to train myself. I want to go back. I bet they told Charlie I was dead. No bad Bella no more thinking of these things. Suddenly a sign reading "welcome to Ontario." greeted me. I didn't want to be here. I want to go home. **_

_**Home…**_

"_**Bella honey get ready we're going to fishing."**_

"_**Ah man not again dad."**_

"_**Oh come on it'll be fun. Billy's daughters will be there. I think Rebecca really likes you."**_

"_**Yeah sure we hardly talk dad. Can't we just do something me and you dad."**_

"_**We will tomorrow. Now lets go fishing so we can have a nice dinner. Plus the outdoors is good for you."**_

"_**Okay sure whatever you say dad."**_

_**Why is my mind torturing me so much. I can't help but think about my family. I need to keep going though. I slowed down as I entered a nearby forest. It looked so familiar. It was a small clearing, round and full of life. It was like the one Edward had taken me to. It all sunk in the fact that I was running from the man I loved. I can't give in. I heard the bushes rustle as I snapped out of my train of thought. **_

_**"Hello is anyone out there. Help me please."**_

_**It was a human. I could smell her blood pumping. It was such a sweet scent. I wanted her. I started to walk towards her. **_

_**"Ouch I fell please help me. Where's my dad I need my daddy."**_

_**She was very young. Oh how her blood pumped with each beat her heart gave. My head began to spin and I started losing control. The monster was surfacing. I reached the bushes and found the little girl. She looked up at me and I gasped.**_

_**"Please help me miss. I fell again. I fall a lot. I just want to go home."**_

_**The look in her eyes, her face was so familiar. She looked just like a human 10 year old me. When Charlie used to take me out fishing and I fell, I must've looked just like her. **_

_**"Ouch ugh I scraped my knee and ruined my new pants. My dads going to be so mad."**_

_**I just stared at her the shock of seeing her just subsided the monster back a bit. I can't hurt her. The blood on her wound was making my head spin and I had to regain control. This little girl is innocent. One day she'll grow up and fall in love, hopefully not with a vampire like me. I have to help her. I have to gain control.**_

_**"Sweetie where are your parents? Do you know which way you came from?"**_

_**My voice startled her and she looked at me as if in confusion. **_

"_**No I don't remember. I hate camping it's too confusing."**_

_**Oh my this is going to be hard. Okay let me see maybe if I concentrate long enough I can hear them. That's it I think I'm picking up a couple of heartbeats. They're yelling something. Her name, they're looking for her. Oh my her name it's…**_

_**"What's your name sweetie?"**_

_**"My name it's Belinda, my daddy calls me Bella."**_

_**"Wow what a coincidence my names Isabella. People call me Bella too."**_

_**I smiled hoping she won't be frightened. I located her parents, I can take her there. I can do this. "Come on Bella I'll take you to them I hear them calling."**_

_**"Really I don't hear them."**_

_**"I have really good hearing"  
She seemed to believe me and stood up a bit. She had trouble though and almost fell over. I quickly grabbed her and carried her.**_

_**"Whoa you're really strong."**_

_**"Yeah I play sports"**_

_**I carried her in the direction her parents would be. I tried to move as fast as humanly possible. She didn't seem to notice the speed or anything. Soon enough she was closer. I put her down near the campsite and told her where her parents were. **_

_**"Thank you. Your like superwoman. You saved me today."**_

_**"Aw your so sweet. I understand how it feels to fall a lot. You remind me of myself when I was your age."**_

_**"Really I wish I can grow up to be just like you."**_

_**"I have to go now. Promise me you'll be careful out there."  
"I promise. Bye Bella."**_

_**I walked out of her eyesight range then ran. I was so close to losing control. I couldn't attack her but if I saw her parents I probably would of lost all control. I accomplished something at least. I gained some sort of control. I can't be this monster that's inside me. I must tame it. Just as the thought crossed my mind I heard an animal yelp and the monster in me escaped its cage. Once again I was a predator. I ran to find my prey following the animals sounds.**_

**PS.**

**Umm yeah i would like 12 reviews or no next chapter. **

**Please :):)**

**So if you are reading this please clicky on the review button and say HIII :):)**

** 333**

**Hope you enjoyed it :p **_**  
**_


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N./ Sooo YAY congrats you guys gave 13 reviews hehee thank you alllll for reading my story hehehe im giddy with joy hehehe.**

**UMMMM yeah im so sorry i took so long. i wrote it on my phone then i had to transfered it and im a noob so it took a while lol.**

**Okay so yeah i already started the next chapter so if i see 14 reviews it'll be up quick :):)**

**Thanks again to the people that reviewed lovers you all. :) **

**XOXO :p **

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Wiping the blood from my mouth I gazed up at the sky. My hunger had finally subsided and I gained control of myself. I don't know how long it's been or how long all of this will take. I just want to get better. I need to see my Edward soon. I'm going crazy. Not yet no Bella not until your strong enough to face your mistakes. I ran up further into the mountains. Night is all I ever see and it's now what I'm damned to live in. Suddenly my senses awakened. I picked up a scent. I tried to listen. Whoever or whatever it was, was running quite fast. It couldn't be human. I felt the creature give a slight hesitation then continue running. I didn't know what to do. I stood motionless scared of the possibilities, what if I didn't kill Victoria. No that's silly I saw her turn to ashes. She's gone. Than who or what is coming. **_

_**Everything went by in slow motion. Quickly another person was standing in front of her. She looked and saw it was a guy. She knew he had to be a vampire. Slowly she looked at the creature standing before her. He gave her a puzzled look then spoke. **_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**Bella. Who are you?"**_

"_**My name is Corey, I was running and I caught your scent. Are you alone?"**_

_**I studied him He was gorgeous and had jet black hair that reached past his chin. His features were all very sharp and defined, he could be a Calvin Klein model. She noticed his eyes weren't the normal crimson most vampires bore. He must be a vegetarian. **_

"_**Yes I am."**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**You see I'm a new born. I'm scared and don't want to be this monster."**_

_**He gazed at her intently. After about a minute he looked angry. I didn't understand what was happening.**_

"_**Why are you looking at me that way?"**_

"_**I don't understand why I can't read your mind. I can read others and see their past and present thoughts. I can also find a vampire anywhere in the world, but I can't effect you. It's like your mind has a shield."**_

_**I don't understand why this is still happening. Edward could never read my mind either. This is all too much, everything is happening too fast. I need you Edward.**_

"_**My boss would like you. He searches for 'special vampires' like us"**_

"_**Your boss, who's your boss??"**_

"_**My boss is a part of the volterra. They could be considered our elders. If a vampire gets out of line, they warn them and if they disobey, they destroy them. Basically they're the people that keep our identity a secret and wild new borns under control."**_

_**I tried to let everything he just said register In my head. What have I gotten myself into? I remember Edward mentioning these people once. The memory is so far away though. **_

"_**So why should I go with you to see these people?"**_

"_**To tell you the truth you don't have much of a choice. Either you come willingly or I take you by force."**_

_**The fear must've shown in my eyes because he gave me a sly grin.**_

"_**Fine I'll go with you."**_

_**She felt ashamed to give in but somewhere inside her she was curious and hoped they could help her.**_

"_**Before we go though you have to do me a favor."**_

"_**Since you're being so cooperative sure"**_

"_**Can you find someone for me.**_

"_**Depends who?"**_

"_**His name is Edward Cullen, he's my boyfriend."**_

"_**I told you I could only find vampires."**_

"_**He is a vampire."**_

_**A shocked look crossed his face. He didn't say anything else and just focused. After a few minutes he looked back at me.**_

"_**He's entering Canada. I think he's looking for someone."**_

"_**Yeah me. So where are we going."**_

"_**Italy and are you going to tell me why you're running from him?"**_

"_**Nope. Let's go."**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

PS: please umm review say hi. tell me about your day. talk to me tell me how much you love edward lmao.

So yeah clicky the review button and say anything you want :)

xoxo


	9. Chapter 8

I know I haven't updated in a long time

I know I haven't updated in a long time.

My computer charger broke and I haven't been able to use a computer.

So yeah here it is sorry for the extremely long wait i promise the next one will be up quicker. 333

The reviews help me move faster btw :-p

please tell me what you guys think. I love hearing from ya :):)

Chapter 8

As we ran through the forest my mind realized to get to Italy we'd have to take an airplane. I stopped so fast Corey had mistaken my reaction and grabbed me and pinned me down.

"Get off of me. I can't go to that airport. I'm not ready yet."

"Don't worry Bella, we have special arrangements."

Right then we both stiffened up. I caught the scent coming towards us and instantly changed my defenses. I noticed Corey can sense them too and he let go of me instantaneously and we both got ready.

"Do you recognize that smell?"

"It's a vampire, who? I have no clue."

"Oh my. Always trouble always finds me."

"Hey why do you have to be so negative? He could be friendly"

"Yeah and werewolves fly."

Suddenly the scent vanished. We both looked at each other, he had a complex look on his face.

"What just happened?"

As soon as I finished the sentence then a new scent hit us and my nostrils flared and the disgusting smell. It was like acid to my nose, then I faintly smelled the scent of the vampire again.

"What is that smell?"

"That Bella is a werewolf."

"Speak of the devil and the devil appears."

"Come on we have to get to the airport fast."

"Let's go"

We started running again and the smell was still burning at my nose. I was hoping we could escape it but it just got stronger.

"How far are we Corey?"

"A couple more minutes. Just keep running, don't stop. I'll protect you."

"Oh of course you have to get me safe to Italy or the bosses will do away with you"

"That's not the only reason."

He grinned at me and kept running and got ahead. What was that?

Soon enough I lost focus and felt something strike me. I heard a deep growl and I looked up to find A large creature that looked like a dog crossed with a bear. I noticed Corey attack it but everything happened so fast. I finally reacted and went to help him.

"No Bella stay away."

The creature stopped attacking and ran the opposite way in which he came from.

"What was that?"

"Are you okay Corey??"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why would he just stop attacking like that?"

"I don't know lets take that as luck and leave"

I grabbed him and helped him get up. He put his arms around me and looked at me. I felt his gaze on me so sharp as he stood up.

"Thank you Bella."

He looked down at me and then let go.

"Let's go we're really close there's a plane waiting for us."

After that moment neither of us said a word and just ran. Italy here I come.

Edwards POV

I clutched my chest as tightly as I could. It felt as if a hole was

being ripped into my body. The tears began 2 flow more freely than

before.

"BELLLLLLLAAAAAAA!!" my harsh torn voice echoing off the

mountaintops. Before my voice was done ringing through the air I turned

2 Alice.

"Where is she?" I demanded. The tears in my eyes boiled over by my

anger. Damn you James.

"EDWARD MOVE!!"

I flung myself out of the way just in time. The leaves were kicked up in

the air as a strong gust of wind raged through the clearing.

Someone just ran into the clearing and stopped exactly where I was

standing. He was so fast it looked like he just appeared out of nowhere

but that's impossible.

"Sorry" he said "Its hard 2 see when I'm running like that." His tone

was casual his voice light yet careful. He swept some of his long

silver

hair out of his face and watched me through eyes that were electrified

in an extremely pale shade of blue.

"Name's Tripp. Didn't mean to drop in on you like that, mate" he said

offering his hand 2 help me up

"Edward" I replied a bit annoyed. I quickly jumped up and began 2 brush

off the twigs and dead leaves from me

"And she's my sister, Alice." I added giving a slight nod 2 the source

of my warning.

"Nice 2 meet you" she bowed

"The pleasure is all mine" he responded, returning the gesture. That's

when I took him in fully, examining his black cloack. Steel boots and

the gigantic sword strapped 2 his back.

"Nice Blade. I'm guessing ur not as human as you look...mate". I

spate

in frustration. "This is pointless Alice. Bella's not getting any

closer"

"So your a teleporter?" Asked Alice in a way that would make Jasper

explode in anger.

"No I'm not. I'm...its complicated. But let me guess you and

your...brother here are vampires by the smell of it." Tripp retorted

"Yea and what of it!!" I spat back. My lips curled away from my

fangs,

venom spilling into my mouth.

"Nothing mate I'm just looking for someone, more specifically a vampire"

"So are we." Answered Alice now between us. "There will be no need for that...the both of you"

I didn't even notice Tripp's hand on his sword hilt. The sword was huge

The blade alone had 2 be at least 5 feet long. I let my anger subside, and closed my eyes, I began 2 breathe deeply hands shaking

"Who are you tracking?" Alice's voice rang in my ears.

"A Volterian Guard by the name of Corey. He's been carring out the

Volteri's dirty work against my coven. This whole place belongs to the

Order of Night" Tripp's anger was apparent

"Well maybe we can help each other" I cut in

"How so?" Tripp was skeptical

"By the looks of it you're heading north into Canada. So are we-"

"And you want me 2 help track this...Bella, for you?" he cut across.

"Yes" I replied

"What's in it for me?"

"Alice can see the future but it's limited so we can find this Corey faster. And I can hear thoughts"

"That can be useful. Alright if you're both ready go lets move. And I

hope you guys can keep up." Said Tripp adjusting his hood and sword.

"What? I thought you could teleport" I laughed

"Nope just really fast among other things" and with that he vanished the strong breeze arose in his wake as me and Alice began 2 follow and we were off again.

A/N

Once again sowwy for the wait. I should have a new update by next week 33

now please clicky the review button and yell at me for making you guys wait or telling me how cute edward is and how you can't wait for the movie and that you guys can't wait for bella to go to Italy cause thats when all the juicy stuff happens hehe.

Lovers ya 3


	10. Chapter 9

(A/N) Okay so heres my update

Im sorry if theres errors i do this at school during my 45min lunch break and its tough to check it all out while rushing to finish :)

Okay thanks for the reviews of the last chapter

hope to see many on this one 33

Chapter 9

I was getting really restless on the plane. I tried to keep myself occupied by watching movies surprisingly enough they had a lot of my favorites in their collections. I eventually got bored of that and noticed Corey staring at me.

"May I ask why you're staring at me?"

"Is it a crime?"

"Don't answer my question with one of your own, and yes it is a crime."

"Why are you giving me so much attitude?"

"Well let's see you come and force me to come to Italy to see a bunch of ancient vampires that want to examine me. Plus you still haven't answered my question."

"You came quite willingly."

"I wasn't in the mood to struggle."

"Are you hungry Bella?"

Now that I thought about it I was extremely hungry. I could feel my veins calling for some refreshment.

"Yeah I guess I am."

He motioned for one of the flight attendants to bring us his special stash. I could only guess that meant he kept non-human blood on board. I was very glad he was a vegetarian like me. I still wonder why he chose that way to live, there's something about him that's so sad.

"Bella are you okay"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine"

"Oh just making sure. What were you just thinking about?"

"Nothing really"

"Bella are you ever going to tell me why those other vampires are chasing you."

Edward… I wonder how he's doing.

_Edwards POV_

_The forest sped past us in a blur. We ran in a single fill, I in the middle and Alice bringing up the rear. Tripp was insanely fast, even compared to me. At times I'd lose sight of him completely and follow his scent until I could see him again._

_It was weird. As soon as I told him that I could read minds, I could no longer hear his. It was as if he stopped thinking completely. I couldn't explain it but the sounds of his thoughts were gargled out as if his mind were drowning. Who was this Tripp character anyway with his large sword and incredible...power?_

_Suddenly as I sped through a thick bush, Tripp stood right on the other side, and I nearly slammed into him._

_"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG -"_

_He raised one hand to stop me. Before I could respond Alice already by my side placed one hand on my shoulder._

_"Tripp what's wrong?" she asked_

_"Shh" was thrown from over his shoulder._

_Just then a bush nearby rustled and the air suddenly reeked of a scent too horrid too put into words._

_Then out of the dense forest walls the trees spat a giant dog from its trunks. The mangy beast soared directly toward Tripp from behind._

_"GET DOW-"_

_Sqqquuuueeeeeeaaaashhh_

_My eyes widened in horror as the blood splattered my clothes and face._

_The giant werewolf laid upon the forest floor in two separate pieces. _

_Tripp's blade ripped through the beast like a hot knife through butter._

_He didn't even blink._

_Tripp landed lightly on the blood soaked earth. Holding in one hand his large double edged sword and in the other a curved more articulate blade which I've never seen before. He strapped his broad sword to his back and the curved one to a sheath on his waste that rested underneath his flowing black cloak._

_"Two swords?" Alice's voice queried._

_"Yea the other one..." _

_Indicating the curved one _

_"...was a gift from my wife."_

_"What happened to her?" she asked again_

_"...' Was murdered right in front of my eyes and I was too weak to do anything about it. Her name was Patricia so I named it thus."_

_And he stalked off back into the forest with his hood drawn upon his head. He faded effortlessly into the blackness. Only trail left behind was the faint glow of the crimson blood left upon his sword._

I can't believe I haven't even thought about Edward. I wonder if he's okay. I hope he is, I should've never left. Now he'll never find me.

"Bella?"

"Huh um not yet I'll tell you when we get there."

"Why do you have to be so mysterious?"

"Well I don't know anything about you. So that makes you mysterious as well."

"How about this if you tell me about why your running and what happened, I'll tell you a story about myself."

"Sounds fair."

"Well then do you still want to wait until we get to Italy that's going to take another 4 hours?'

UGH way too long, I might as well give in. Why does he care so much?

"Fine but you first."

PS. please review :)

Lovers ya


	11. Chapter 10 prt 1

A/N

Okay so this is part one of chapter 10. Im writing in parts because its an important chapter and its gonna be complicated

I'll attempt to update by monday and hopefully have everything set

hope you like it

please review :p

Chapter 10

Part 1

"What are you waiting for? Start!"

"Okay Okay. What do you want to know?"

"How did you become a vampire?"

He looked at me and I could've sworn that a sort of sadness swept over his eyes. His humanity came back for just one second and I am about to find out why?

"Well I was born in a very different time. I was born in Salem, Massachusetts on August 8, 1675. I lived with my father and my sister. My mother died when my younger sister was born. My father never recovered from the trauma and was sort of crazy and drank all day. I had to raise my sister after this point. She meant a lot to me since she was all I had. Soon things got tough and the Salem witch trials started. I was only 17 and I believed it at the time. I was very paranoid and protective with my dear sister so I took her everywhere and picked her up from her sewing classes. One night she got let out late and it was after a riot a lot of the men were drunk they started harassing her and I saw them try to touch her. I got mad and ran up to help her. I wasn't going to let them take my baby sister away."

He slowly paused and took a deep breathe. He had an intense look in his eye. I know there's more than he's letting on. Why do I find him so interesting?"

"Anyways it wasn't hard to shake them off since they were all drunk but we ran into the forest to get away. As we hid I started hearing noises. Soon enough there was a voice behind me and two men approached us."

He seemed to get lost in his own memories for a second. Somehow I fell with him.

"_Oh what a pretty little witch we have here."_

"_She's not a witch."_

_I felt Tilley get closer to me as she shook with fear. _

"_Oh now then why is she bewitching us to suck her blood"_

_They both laughed as if this situational called for humor and not horror._

_I tried to turn around and run but somehow they were in front of us again blocking our path. _

"_Don't worry about her. What ever you two want I'll do."_

"_Really now, you want to be a brave big brother HA. Fine but you'll regret ever saying that."_

_They started approaching and I told Tilley to run home. I told her I'd be right behind her. They grabbed me before I could even look at her and I felt a sharp pain in my neck and the life I held dear inside seep through my wound. I felt woozy and I could hear Tilley's screams. I tried to tell her to go but I couldn't find a voice. Soon i couldn't see anything but a sweet darkness in the distance.  
_

He looked up at me and I understood now how painful that must've been.

"What happened afterwards??

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do."

PS. Please leave me a review :)

and yeah if your confuzzled its okay LOL

review any questions and i'll answer.


	12. Chapter 10 prt2

**A/N: Okay so heres the next part to chapter 10.**

**sorry it all takes long to update but yeah school library sucks.**

**YEAHH I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R **

**:):)**

Chapter 10 part 2

I looked at him filled with hope. I wanted to know what happened to him and the reason behind the choices he had made. He looked so pained to speak and to remember. The fact that he could remember all of this so perfectly is very surprising. Most vampires can't recall much of their past or when they were turned after awhile. After a couple of minutes he finally spoke.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I'm just curious to what possibly could have made you not hunt humans by choice"

"Oh, well I was actually curious about that in your case. Why did you choose to hunt animals?"

"Hey, you're still not done; finish your story first."

"Fine."

Once again he got into a deep state of concentration. He stared at me and I could swear I read passion in those eyes. I noticed I wasn't breathing, not like I needed to but it was uncomfortable not to. I tried to look normal like he wasn't affecting me at all. Then he finally began again.

"After three days I awoke from an ominous sleep. I noticed I was in some sort of cave and freaked out.

"I started noticing the oddest things; suddenly I could hear every little detail around me. I heard the dirt shift and the rocks sit. I felt insane, especially when I though a bird was going to attack me because it sounded so close I looked and noticed it was in a whole other town. My eyesight was so precise I wouldn't open my eyes for a whole 10 minutes, I refused. When I did open my eyes I realized something was really wrong with me. I looked at myself and noticed I had dried blood all over me and looked disgusting. I went to the river to clean my self off. I came to a conclusion that those monsters that attacked me somehow turned me into one of them. I decided to go back home which was possibly the worst decision I ever made. I just wanted to make sure my sister was all right."

He paused, looking intensely into my eyes. He shifted his whole body with his gaze. I was sort of intimidated by him and didn't know what to do. He then inhaled a deep long breath that he really didn't need. He then turned towards the windows and continued telling me his story.

"I didn't know how dangerous I was at the moment and I didn't really understand what I was. I went back to our cottage and I saw that my little sister was inside. I opened the door and she came and ran towards me.

"Oh big brother I'm so glad your okay." She exclaimed.

I was very happy to see her well but then I smelled something so delicious that it completely overwhelmed me. I was wondering if she had cooked. Then I noticed the scent was more floral and I kept searching for the source. I looked down at her and couldn't believe it was her. She had gotten hurt when those vampires attacked her and I could still smell the blood from her healing wound. Then lost control of myself and I… I…"

I realized then what he was talking about. I went over to him and gave him a hug. He must have been traumatized by the experience. He looked up too me with hurt filled eyes. I could tell he was trying to be good to make up for killing his own sister.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through such a terrible experience."

"Don't worry Bella it's not your fault."

He was still looking at her ever so intensely. He reached for her and pulled her into a tight hug. He started caressing her and touching her hair. She broke away from him and looked up at him before she could speak his lips touched hers. She was so shocked that she didn't move. He broke away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate."

She just stood there staring at him. The plane seemed to have landed and the flight attendants were trying to get them off the plane. She was still in a bit of shock.

"Bella are you okay??"

She just looked at him and kept walking.

**A/N: OKIESS GOOO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVEY IT lol**

**OR NOT whatever you choose p**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**I haven't updated in an epically long time but im sure i'll be more regular now. :)**

**I'll try to keep everything going and running.**

**I'm working on a new story. **

**I'll put it up asap.**

**333**

**hope you guys don't hate me.**

I heard my name being called but I just couldn't really process it. I knew it was Corey and I knew he was in front of me. I chose to completely ignore him. The anger was shaking me lightly as it passed through out my body. I couldn't believe he dared to kiss me. How dare he touch me! He continued to call at me and then a flight attendant came by and told us we had to get off the plane. I acknowledged her and swiftly got off the plane in a half of a second. I felt him following me; at this point he had given up calling me. I was glad because if he kept going I would have snapped his neck. I tried to keep calm since we were entering the airport. I completely forgot where I was and almost didn't notice all the beating hearts that rushed around me. I continued walking keeping myself under control. Corey fell in step with me franticly glancing at me.

"What do you want?" I growled at him. He flinched and then looked down.

"Sorry I guess I'm a little shocked."

"Excuse me what do you mean you're shocked?" I was really getting sick of him.

"You're so well controlled and only a few weeks old."

"Yeah whoopdidoo I'm special. I'm still pretty angry at you so get away from me."

"I can't do that you know I have a job to complete. I have to safely escort you to my master."

"Fine whatever let's get there fast, so you can get out of my face." He looked at me and then looked away his expression was hurt. I didn't care.

"I'm sorry. It was really inappropriate of me to kiss you."

"Damn right it was."

We were almost done with all the immigrations junk and were heading out to catch a taxi. He took out his cell phone and started talking to his stupid boss. I listened closely and understood that he set up a ride. Approximately ten seconds later a car sped to a halt in front of us and Corey looked at me.

"So this is our ride, hop in." I glared at him darkly.

"Whatever."

Corey quickly started talking to the driver. I sat in the back frustrated. I wish I never ran from my Edward. I'm sure he's already figured out where I am and is on his way to get me.

"Bella we're here." I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the stupid boy come to a halt in front of a medieval castle sort of structure. We entered a luxurious lobby with pale leather couches in the center and quickly passed to a set of giant heavy oak doors. My hand brushed against the banister feeling every single dent and splinter as I slid my hand up. I listened into the room that stood before me and heard a couple of voices speaking in hushed whispers that wouldn't be heard by human ears. Corey gave me one last longing look and I threw him a death glare. He sighed loudly and knocked.

"Come in."

We entered the room and I attempted my best to look confident.

"Corey you've returned!" The man that spoke walked, no more like floated towards us. Even for a vampire he was astonishing He quickly hugged Corey and then held his hand. He turned to me after dropping Corey's hand.

"Bella it's so nice to have you here." I looked at him a bit confused. How did he know my name? I guess he must have some sort of gift. I looked at Corey unsure if I should respond.

"Don't worry dear your perfectly safe. Corey has brought you here because we would like to get to know you."

I looked at him and warily responded.

"Thank you very much for being so kind." I wasn't sure how to speak to this man.

"Well Bella it seems you've had a long journey. I'm sure you'd like to get something to eat. We have a couple of guests coming to dinner soon you're welcome to join us."

I looked at him and then suddenly his words made sense to me. He was speaking about humans. A wave of disgust rushed through me. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

Before I could answer I saw Corey give his master his hand.

"Oh dear I didn't notice you didn't drink human blood. Your eyes haven't changed yet."

"It's alright. May I ask how did you know?"

"Oh I'm sorry we haven't been introduced properly at all. My name is Aro and I have a talent of being able to hear a person's thought through touch."

I looked at him and thought of Edward. His gift was similar but Edward could just hear them without needing to touch them. Aro looked at me curiously and then glided towards me.

"May I please?" He extended his hand towards me. I hesitated for like an eighth of a second and then reached out towards him.

"Well that's odd. I can't read you." I looked up at him and he was confused.

"Well if I may Aro, when I was human my boyfriend couldn't read my mind. That's his gift you see. I suspect it's still in effect now that I have been turned."

Aro glanced at me curiously and I noticed Corey's face harden at the mention of my boyfriend. He needs to get over that.

"I see. And who was this boyfriend of yours?"

"My boyfriend's name is Edward Cullen. He and I are still together." I glared at Corey as I spoke the words.

Aro seemed to have recognized the name. The minute I said "Cullen" his expression changed and he calmed down.

"Are you speaking about Carlisle's boy?"

"Yes I am." He looked at me and quickly darted out of the room. About two quarters of a second later he returned with two more vampires, one had long black hair like Aro did and the other had white hair.

"I haven't heard from Carlisle in ages. I think it's been about two hundred years since I last saw him." He turned the other men. "Brothers we have a very important guest, she is a friend of Carlisle. This is Bella."

The one with the white hair gave me a curious look while the other one looked bored.

"Hello Bella, I am Caius and this is Marcus" The white haired one named Caius moved towards me and shook my hand. The other one Marcus just nodded his head.

I bravely turned to Aro " Why am I here?"

" We'll speak about that late dear. Right now our meals are arriving. Corey will show you around."

I turned around and walked towards Corey who looked like a guilty puppy. I wanted to rip his face off. I don't know what I'm getting myself into but its not fun.


End file.
